Problem: Multiply. $\begin{aligned} 8{,}002&\\ \underline{\times 63}& \end{aligned}$
Answer: ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}\times {3}= {6}$ ${6}$ ${0}\times {3}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {3}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${8{,}000}\times {3}= {24{,}000}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}\times {60}= {120}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {60}+100}= {100}$ ${1}$ ${0}\times {60}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${8{,}000}\times {60}= {480{,}000}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ $\begin{aligned} 8{,}002& \\ \underline{\times \,\, 63}&\\ 504{,}126& \end{aligned}$